The linear array signal processor (LASP) system interrogates Fabry-Perot sensors that have gaps ranging from 5 to 25 μm, a white light tungsten lamp with spectral intensity as shown in FIG. 5. Light is delivered to the sensor through a 2×1 coupler. The light is modulated by the sensor as shown in FIG. 2 and is reflected off a cylindrical mirror through a Fizeau wedge, with an optical thickness that ranges from 5 to 25 μm, and onto a linear silicon CCD array with many pixels.
The LASP system can be multiplexed with many channels sharing a single microprocessor, however, each channel must be interrogated in time by switching each channel on and off. With the existing system, any changes that occur to the environmental parameter associated with any channel while another channel is being interrogated is lost. When many channels are multiplexed in time with the existing system, the update rate per channel is slow. The present invention provides for a system that is able to process many channels simultaneously and overcomes the limitations of the existing system.